Let the chips fall where they may
by paranoid-asucaga-fangirl
Summary: Sakura, 23 yrs,single,crappy apartment,crappy job,crappy life.But her luck’s about to change. Her friend offers to let her live in her huge house and she’s more than happy.Life’s swell, until one day someone brings home a drunk guy with a bad attitude...


Let the chips fall where they may

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summary: Sakura, 23 yrs, single, crappy apartment, crappy job crappy life.But her luck's about to change. Her frn offers to let her live in her huge house and she's more than happy.Life's swell, until one day someone brings home a drunk guy with a bad attitude…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the sound of my loud alarm clock going off, I ground and pulled he covers

back over my head in hopes of the alarm clock automatically turning off.

7.00 am

Unfortunately for me, my alarm clock was one of those really annoying ones that

got louder and louder if you didn't turn it off right at the set time.

I pulled my covers off of my head and reached for the night table. After practically

ripping apart the damned alarm clock, I set it back down and headed to the washroom.

I got into my usual jeans and sweatshirt then headed to work. Grabbing my purse

and a bagel to go, I padded out the door. I walked into the market place, still munching

on my bagel. Jabbing my key into the keyhole, I pushed the door open to the laundry

story I owned and stepped inside. I flipped the 'closed' sign over and walked over to the

desk, knocking over a coat rack in the process.

I threw my purse onto the desk, pulling a magazine out of my purse. I sat down on

the plastic chair behind the desk and started flipping through the gossip magazine. About

a quarter to nine, someone finally came into the store, lugging a huge bag a laundry

behind her. She walked over to one of the washing machines, dumped her bag of laundry

in along with washing powder, and slipped a Looney into the coin slot. She pulled out a

freshly manicured hand out of her pocket and pushed the start button.

"I come back in half and hour right?" She asked chewing on her pink bubble gum.

"Yea" I answered, turning back to my magazine.

"Okay" and with that said, she turned around and walked out of the store.

My attention was once again directed towards my magazine until the sound of

Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy back' echoed through the room **(A/N cell phone ring tone) **I

flipped open my black razor.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Good morning, This is Peter Osuka of real estate, your rent for the month is well overdue, we're just reminding you that if you don-" I slammed my phone shut and threw it on the desk.

"Now where was I?" I muttered turning back to my magazine.

Half an hour later, the girl that was here before walked back into the sore, but this time some guy was with her. His hands were shoved into his pocket, and he had the most annoyed expression on his face. I rose and eyebrow and chuckled softly, still watching them. My eyes met the guy's amber ones for a second before the girl he was with returned with the laundry.

After they had left, I had about a dozen more customers and then the day was over. Pretty uneventful, eh? Well it isn't exactly my fault, I have a lot n my mind these days, (like how the hell I'm gonna pay my rent, that's partly why I don't hang out with friends that much) It's usually work work work and more work, it get's pretty tiring and boring most of the time. I'm actually thinking about moving in with Tomoyo, that way I won't have to worry so much about paying the rent. I mean, she lives in a huge mansion by herself (shh..her live in boyfriend doesn't count)

What Tomoyo finds surprising is that I'm 23 years old and I'm still single…I can't actually say that it's all that surprising, I'm particularly eye-catching or anything like that. I basically wear the same thing everyday, sweatshirt/shirt, jeans and maybe the occasional tank top. The term 'dress to impress' doesn't really apply to me. Honestly, if I really have to get a boyfriend, then he'd better except me for who I am because there is no way in heaven or hell that I'm gonna dress up in a micro mini skirt and a tube top to get him to think I'm hot. NO. EFFING. WAY.

I locked the store up at 9.45 pm and left for home. I had gotten 3 more calls from real estate today. Tomoyo probably isn't gonna be happy when she hears about this, right now she's practically like my mom. She's always concerned about whether I'm eating enough and all that other crap.

When I got to my apartment, I jabbed the key into the key hold and shoved the door open. After throwing my purse onto the table and changing into my pajamas, I jumped on the couch and flipped on the T.V. About fifteen minutes late, I got a phone call.

-bring-bring-bring-bring-

I reached over and picked up the portable phone lying next to the remote on the coffee table, my eyes still glued to the T.V.

"Hello" I said drowsily into the phone.

"Sakura Kinomoto, why the hell did you not tell me that you didn't pay your rent?" Tomoyo asked angrily.

"Wha-?" I chocked on my spit "How'd you find out about that?" I asked nervously, flipping off the T.V.

"Well, a few minutes ago I got this phone call from some frantic real estate guy who goes by the name of Peter Osuka…sound familiar?" Tomoyo asked "Apparently, he's been trying to contact you for the past two weeks, to discuss your rent problems. But unfortunately he never got around to it, because every time he tried to call you, you hung up"

"Uh…I was going to call him back…" I trailed off.

"Yea, right" She said "You're having money problems aren't you?"

"…Maybe" I said.

"Sakura, you know you could've said something about it, I would've let you move in with me and Eriol" Tomoyo said.

"….Can I?" I asked nervously. Tomoyo laughed.

"Of course you can! You're always welcome in my house, I can always use some of that company anyways" She exclaimed "I'll send some movers to your house tomorrow morning"

"Thanks so much" I said "I love you Tomoyo!"

"Yea, you should" She said "So tomorrow be awake by 9.00 am, you don't have work tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Nope"

"Okay, I'll talk to real estate about you moving out later k?"

"Sure, thanks" I said, "I'll see you later, bye"

"BYE!!!"

I put the phone down and walked over to my room, pulling out a humungo suit case and started stuffing clothes into it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Well there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. This isn't my first fanfic (it's my second) (I coughcough forgot my password for my other acc) Go easy on my people xD! R&R PLEASE! AND Merry Christmas, I hope santa gives you loads of presents….TOTALLY KIDDING LOL 


End file.
